Midnight Ride
by Ramica
Summary: Finding a carousel in Central Park as a child, a young Mike can't wait to show his brothers and get them all into trouble.


**Midnight Ride**

**Disclaimer**: I deny any ownership of the characters used within this story.

**Rating**: K

Splinter paused near the opening of the sewer, ensuring that it was safe to venture out into the park, his ear twitched back wards hearing the hushed whisper of his four eight year old charges as they lingered back at the last sewer junction. His sharp ears could clearly pick up the eager voices.

"I wanna see."

That was Michelangelo.

"There's nuthin ta see idjit" came a mocking tone that could only belong to Raphael.

"Guys be quiet or Sensei won't let us go, " this a low worried tone from Donatello.

"Bet ya I win the game tonight." Leonardo boasted.

Splinter stifled a sigh, as a small smile creased his lips, his tail swished a bit, as he concentrated his focus outward. He had been taking his sons for night lessons in the park, though he was aware of the danger Splinter kept to quieter, and less traveled sections of the park for good reasons. Firstly there was less chance of his young charges being seen even if they did allow youthful exuberance to get in their way. Secondly it was a good way for them to hone their skills in relative safety. Of course to be on the safe side Splinter always changed the location of the evening practice, so that on the odd chance someone did see them, they wouldn't be able to come back and find them in the same place the following night.

Evening lessons were almost always followed by a chance to play on one of the many playgrounds that Central Park offered, or lead them around to see some of the statues and explain about the significance of some of them. It was valuable, educational but mostly importantly was quality bonding time for the family.

Splinter felt that all was safe and gestured his young charges forward "Quickly now and move silently as you can." He reminded them, as he did every time he lead them into the park.

The four young turtles scuttled forward and out into the park, for them a trip to the park was always exciting, it was different from the sewers that was their home and of course being able to play later was a treat they all looked forward to. Mike trembled with pent up eagerness his eyes shining and he flipped, and cart wheeled for the sheer joy of doing so. The turtles hurried to a shady bank of trees and waited in relative quiet until Splinter joined them.

"Well done my sons, now follow me to where we will train for tonight." Splinter complimented all of them, as he gestured for them to follow his lead through the trees.

He heard small scuffling behind him and turned to see Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo rough housing pretending to trip one another, or shoving one another. He scowled " Enough!" he snapped, "Remember your training my sons to be as silent and quiet as possible."

"Sorry Master" Leonardo replied as he looked down at his toes, scuffing his feet a bit in the dirt.

"Yeah we're sorry" Michelangelo rolled his eyes upward and he had on such a sorrowful look, his eyes almost brimmed with unshed tears "We'll behave." he vowed, "Promise!"

Of course Splinter could see that the turtle kept one arm behind his back as he said this, "Very well come along."

They finally reached their destination and Splinter advised them of the game once again, it was sort of hide and seek combined with elements of tag. The four turtles got to hide somewhere in the area, Splinter would then seek them. The turtles were allowed to try and avoid being caught but to do so they had to move without being heard or seen. If Splinter saw them or they made too much noise then they were caught and had to then help their mentor capture the other turtles who were loose somewhere.

Splinter smiled " Silence and the shadows are your friends." he cautioned, "Use them wisely." He clapped his hands softly together and the four turtles headed into the bush around them.

Mike trailed after one of his brothers "Hey Leo can I come with you please?"

Leo scowled, Mike tended to make noise, true he always claimed it was by accident, or he hadn't meant to, but the fact of the matter was Leo wanted a chance to prove he could actually do the task tonight. But he also was keenly aware that having Mike with him would mean he didn't stand a chance.

"Why don't you help Raph he went that way?" Leo gestured.

Mike smiled "Okay!" Mike slipped under a low bush causing the leaves to rustle and branches to break.

Leo smiled to himself glad to be rid of the nuisance and he knew that Raph wouldn't welcome Mike any more than he had, but by the time Raph chased Mike off the rest of them ought to be hid enough that Mike couldn't find them, or at least him.

Mike found Raph in minutes of leaving Leo "Hey bro I found ya!" Mike cheered.

Raph made shushing noises and glowered at his brother, before hitting him across the back of the head with an open palm "What's the big idea Mike?" Raph demanded sharply.

"I want to help you Raph. Together we could..." Mike began.

Raph shook his head "Go away Mikey. I don't need your help."

"But Raph!" Mike protested.

Raph balled up his hands into fists "Ya want a knuckle sandwich? Get lost" Raph snarled pointing in another direction.

"Fine! Be that way." Mike huffed.

"I will" Raph declared, "Now go for I beat yer shell."

Mike scowled and slipped off, he sulked for a moment while muttering inwardly to himself about no good brothers and how he should have mutated an only turtle, and he'd show his brothers a thing or two. Mike was so lost in his own mental pout and ticked off enough at the injustice from his brothers that he hardly paid attention to where he was going. He paused to get his bearings and saw something, ahead of him that he'd never seen before. It was a round platform, covered over with a roof, on the platform were rows of horses, caught in mid jump.

Mike grinned, as he curiously moved in for a closer look, he slipped easily through the gate and onto the platform, walking around the wooden horses there were so many of all sorts of bright colours, heads raised high with mouths open, or neck arched with the heads down. Some horses had ears up, others had the ears back. They were shadowy shapes set on bright poles all of them with manes flying as if they had been captured in a wild gallop and frozen that way. All the horses on the outside were adorned with what looked like large jewels and fancy decorations, but the inner horses, and the chariot were not quite as fancy.

Mike spotted one horse who looked like a knight's horse for his decorations were on armour that covered the neck and head, with an opening for eyes and mouth area.

Mike trembled with glee, in his excitement he hit a horse behind him and caused it to swing on the pole. He jumped a bit startled by the movement then giggled as he realized it was nothing to fear at all. I got to find the others I have to show them. Mike told himself, gone were all thoughts of how two of his three brother's had recently treated him. Mike knew in his heart there was something special about these horses on the platform forever running and jumping yet frozen in place. He wanted the answers to it, and this was too good to not share with them.

Mike knew Splinter ought to be looking for them by now, but maybe he could find them before Splinter did.

Mike had to work very hard to stay quiet, it was a difficult task for him at the best of times, but he found if he moved slowly enough and with caution that he didn't make as much noise as he normally did. He found Leo and Don together.

"Guys, bros, follow me. Come see what I found" Mike whispered.

Don glanced at Leo "Should we?"

Leo shrugged, he didn't want to get distracted "I dunno"

"Come on you won't believe it!" Mike insisted pleading, "You'll love it."

Leo turned to look at Mike, he was suspicious about Mike's find so asked "What is it Mike?"

"I'm not sure," Mike confessed in a small voice, "It's pretend horses on metal poles and..."

Don ginned "A carousel? Mikey found a carousel? I bet I could get it running." Don stated eagerly, "Show me where it is Mike and will go for a ride." Don promised.

"A ride?" Leo interrupted. He didn't doubt Don's vow in the least, Don had been able to get many things running that Splinter said couldn't work, and if the ride was in the park then it ought to work.

"Yeah, carousels some call them merry go rounds are rides Leo." Don informed his brother in blue. "Can we go check it out at least?" Don pleaded.

"Okay." Leo agreed quickly.

Mike beamed he was so excited and thrilled that he found a ride and Don would get it working that he was quite willing to lead the way.

"What about Raph?" Don asked.

"If we look for him Splinter might find us." Leo pointed out, "Let's us just go."

"Yeah he doesn't deserve it. He was going beat me up earlier." Mike retorted, "And I found it" He couldn't help but remind his brothers, as he lead them back towards the carousel.

"Found what?" whispered a voice over head, "Where ya goin?" Raph scrambled down from a tree.

"We were going looking for you Raph" Mike smiled innocently, "we're going for a ride. Want to come or would you rather play Tarzan."

Raph snorted ignoring Mike's comment but followed after him back to the carousel.

Don's brow furrowed, as he looked a the carousel sitting in the clearing, "Did you just walk up there before Mike?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Why?"

"You think there'd be an alarm or something on it, so people wouldn't mess with it at night." Don answered.

"People like us?" Leo grinned.

"Exactly Leo."

"There is the fence and that's pretty high and maybe there isn't an alarm or..." Leo began.

"Come on Donny you promised" Mike urged as he scrambled over to the ride followed closely by Raph.

"What?" Raph curled his lip, "A bunch of dumb wooden horses." He muttered as he rapped one of the horses on the neck.

Don scrambled, after them and jumped on to the platform heading directly to the inner ring of the carousel he began checking out the power box, he saw there was a switch for music, lights and a separate ones to make the ride move. That made it easy, "Pick a horse." He told his brothers "I'll jump on one when it's moving."

Raph and Mike made a bee line for the knight's horse. Raph got there first, Raph chuckled and pushed Mike away with one hand while swinging up into the saddle area. "This is my horse." He claimed.

"I found it" Mike snapped.

"Go find another horse Mike, look the pretty white one there with all the pink roses looks like your horse." Raph teased.

Mike stuck out his tongue "No way that horse is a girl's horse." Mike turned and sprinted to a black horse, that had a metal collar depicted on it's neck, and an American flag on it's hindquarters. Leo picked a different black horse, this one with a white mark on it's neck that looked almost like a dalmatians dog, and also had the American flag on it's rear.

Don got the ride started and ran for a horse easily using the stirrup of the wooden horse to swing onto a sandy chestnut horse, with a Native American chief's head on the rear.

Mike laughed as he felt a bit of wind and the slow rise fall of the horse as it turned and circled.

Leo smiled and moved so he had one foot in the stirrup of the horse he picked and the other foot on a Pinto horse beside his.

" I can do bettah" Raph challenged.

"Go for it" Leo threw back to his brother.

XXX

Splinter checked the bush, amazed that as of yet he could not find a single trace of his sons, then he heard something near by, a crackling sound, like static on a radio or television. Splinter furrowed his brow and slipped nearer the noise while maintaining a low profile he neared a path and saw a person standing a few feet away. His nose and sharp eyes confirmed that it was a man in uniform a guard or police officer of some kind, who obviously patrolled the park. He smelled of cigarette smoke, and the man's back was to him so it was hard to see him, where he stood a few feet from the nearest light source.

"Check out the carousel, alarm. Probably some kids." Came a voice over a radio on the person's belt.

Splinter heard these words that were not meant for him, but for the person, who was replying "Ten four. Roger that. Stupid kids."

Splinter shook his head as he felt a cold fear enter into his heart, what if those kids are my sons? the brief thought entered his mind so quickly. Splinter tried to push it aside, surely his sons knew better then to disobey him, they would not mess with the carousel, or sneak into the zoo, or...he told himself, doing his utmost to convince himself that his sons truly were hiding in the push. But what of Donatello, he would be intrigued by the item and might want to see if he could get it running. Another part of his mind whispered.

Splinter shuddered and scampered away, he found his feet beating a hasty, though silent path, towards the carousel, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

'What if that person finds my sons riding the carousel? I must get there first and see, if only to put my mind at ease.' He told himself.

Splinter's sharp ears heard his sons laughter before he even reached the carousel, the ninja rat Master, gripped his cane in a tight hold and gritted his teeth as he stepped from the shadows "Donatello, stop this ride and all of you come quickly. Humans are coming they know you are here."

The four young turtles glanced nervously at one another. Many things raced through the panicked children's minds, first was that they had been caught by Splinter and that meant they would be punished, and none of them fancied what Splinter might do to discipline them. Secondly that humans were coming and Splinter had all ready instilled in them a certain fear and caution about humans, how dangerous they could be, and how important it was to stay hidden from the humans who might not understand about little turtle boys.

While Splinter did not want his sons to be afraid, he knew that a certain amount of fear was almost necessary, especially where it meant keeping his sons safe.

Don jumped from his horse and the others followed all ready scrambling towards Splinter, while Don raced easily over to turn the ride off. Splinter waited his own heart hammering against his rib cage, his sharp ears perked, he was almost certain he heard footsteps. "Hurry my sons this way" Splinter herded them all into the trees near the carousel, "Now do not move and make not a sound" Splinter demanded sharply.

The four turtles glanced nervously at one another, having been caught they had no desire to incur his wrath any further, or to compound their punishment by acting out now, they all humbly and meekly obeyed his stern order.

In moment's they heard the hurried slapping of foot falls as a person neared the carousel which was slowing to a stop, the person turned on a flash light and walked cautiously around the carousel, it was clear no one was here now, but someone had been. He lifted the radio from his belt and spoke into "Station one nine noone here now. I'll keep an eye out in case they come back." He watched as a horse finally came to a stop at the peak of it's jump. He shook his head and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Damn Kids, I'll be glad when they secure this better ovah night. He mused as he glanced around the bushes. The kids could have gone off in any given direction, and nine times out of ten they wouldn't come back. He shrugged, no need looking for them they'd be long gone, ' And good riddance to them too.' He grumbled to himself.

XXX

Splinter had cautiously steered his sons back to the sewer and then marched them home aware of the heavy silence that filled their walk. He was trying to calm his own shaking nerves at what a close call they had, and trying to figure out an appropriate punishment for this disobedience.

The four boys huddled close to one another, seeking strength and comfort in numbers. They kept giving uneasy looks towards each other and then shooting a quick looks Splinter's way. There was no light hearted joking or wrestling as there had been on the way to the park. None of them really wanted to go home and face the music, but all were very much aware any lingering on their part would only make things worse, so they trudged along as if they were prisoners of the rat. Right until they got home.

"The dojo now" Splinter pointed towards the training area of the sewers.

The turtles scrambled past him in a haste to do as he bid and also to escape him if only for a moment.

"I will be there soon enough to deal with you. You will stay there and be quiet until I arrive." Splinter informed his young charges.

Once in the dojo Raph swallowed "We are so dead."

"Yeah but it was fun" Leo muttered, "Kinda."

Mike nodded, "I'd do it again." He stated honestly, there was something about the movement, the round and up and down as if he'd been on a real horse that ran and jumped under him. There was a sense of freedom, that he had never experienced before, but most importantly Mike knew it was something kids their age and even younger got to do.

Don just sighed as he sat down on the mats to wait for the verdict whatever it was going to be. He glanced at his brothers who shifted a little impatiently, Mike craned his neck around to try and spot Splinter entering. All they could do was sit, wait and think. It was agonizing and their minds began to conjure possible punishments.

"He'll ground us for life." Leo moaned.

"Turn us into slaves." Raph declared.

"Extra lessons" Mike pouted.

"I wouldn't mind that" Leo smiled at the thought.

"Except for Leo because he enjoys lessons" Mike continued.

They heard a cough behind them, instantly they fell silent and bowed humbly foreheads pressed almost to the mat as their father came around.

"I am disappointed in all of you for the danger you placed yourself in. You set off an alarm, and if I had not warned you things could have gone much worse." Splinter scowled down at his charges, "You must understand the gravity of your actions. For every action there is a reaction or a consequence for it" Splinter gave a smile, but it was far from friendly. "It will be a long time before we return topside for I need to know I can trust you to do as I tell you, and you have broken that trust tonight."

Leo squirmed uneasily.

"There will be extra chores, lessons, and I am expecting both an individual essay on Why one shouldn't disobey, and a team essay, On the dangers of disobedience. I may think of more later but for now you are dismissed to bed." Splinter directed, not once mentioning how scared he had been, or that he now needed a whole pot of tea to calm his jitters from the evening's escapades.

XXXX

**Five years later...**

Mike sighed "Quiet patrol night huh Donny boy?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe do some checking around some of the dumpsters getting some supplies for projects before heading home." Don replied .

"Want some help?" Mike offered quickly.

Don turned, it wasn't often one of his brother's were willing to help him, especially when that brother happened to be Mike "What are you after Mike?" Don demanded.

Mike glanced from the roof top towards Central Park below them "I was thinking, maybe we could go for a ride on the carousel" Mike hedged.

"That's for kids Mike" Don snorted.

"Hey I know Don, but I want to ... you know but I need your help, because of the alarm and... just for old time sake in exchange for being your pack mule tonight."

Don paused considering the offer "Your on Mike" he finally agreed. Don had no problem getting past the security defenses on the carousel, he smiled in reflection, recalling it was his failed attempt at the alarm when they were kids that got him interested in learning about that sort of stuff. Mike mounted the Knight's horse and gave a thumbs up to his brother.

Don set the carousel going and watched as Mike smiled sitting back on the horse, as the carousel began to go a bit faster Don couldn't resist the urge to use his ninja skills to mount a chestnut horse.

Mike laughed as he saw his brother join him, he himself could still feel it, that sense of freedom, that only a horse, even a wooden carousel horse, could give to it's rider. Mike leaned down and whispered soft " Alright Valiant, let's run."

The End


End file.
